The kidnapping
by MythsAreReal
Summary: after the gmg everyone has a party but right during midnight Lucy gets kidnapped during middle of the night what will happen when a certain person seems to know more about this than meets the eye and who will save her?and the guilds join teams? Who is this person!
1. Beginning

**_Ch.1_**

**_*Normal P.O.V*_**

**_Team natsu was walking back to there hotel talking about everything that happened. With joyful smiles...I mean who wouldn't smile after wining the grand magic games!_**  
**_"Hey guys. We're here..."_**  
**_Lucy said surprised that they were here already when it felt like they just started talking._**  
**_"..." They were all silent till-_**  
**_"Good cause I need to get some food!"_**  
**_natsu said slamming the doors open while the others. Sweat dropped ..._**  
**_"Oi we are here!"_**  
**_Natsu. Said when suddenly everyone started screaming laughing and drinking... Surrounding team natsu even though they didn't fight together in the last round...they did get the most points in the beginning._**

* * *

**_*Blaire's P.O.V*_**

**_I was sitting on the opposite side of Mira swirling a drink in my hands while Mira took care of people's orders I was wearing my dark blue denim jeans that are rolled up to mid-calf. Red flats with small silver studs, with a beige spaghetti strapped top with black polka dots scattered all over it. Gold hoop earrings, one on each ear, heaps of gold bangles, ranging from thick to thin sizes on my left wrist and a small amethyst jewel laced through a black piece of rope for a necklace I had a cherry red head band on my waist length forest green hair that got lighter towards the bottom my eyes are cat-like shaped and are hazel with flecks of gold. Skin color was olive and body was average to me_**  
**_"Their back! "_**  
**_. I said happily but one thing kept coming to mind...do they remember me? I mean Mira does and makarov does but the other seem like the forgot I was here since the whole grand magic games started..we'll I guess I should congratulate them and have some fun to! I got up from my seat and made my way to them_**  
**_"hey guys congrats on getting first place!"_**  
**_I said happily because since the own that meant more missions and members!_**

* * *

**_*Styles P.O.V*_**

**_I was just drinking my water next to Nina and Kimi I was wearing my Black Jacket with a Hoodie On, Black Bandanna over my Mouth,I have a Emotionless Face, White Skinny Jeans, Black Slip On Vans, Black T-Shirt, Red Jeweled Amulet Around my Neck, Black Wireless Head Phones Around my Neck, Silver Stud Earrings, Black Fingerless Gloves, and a Black Backpack my hair is silver And Hair Style is Shaggy, I have One Bang over My Eye, And is a Bit Long and my eyes are Silver, and Very Similar in Shape to Natsu's my Build Is Athletic but Not Bulky, I have Pointy Ears, and Very Sharp Canines and my skin has Scar that Looks Like a Slash on Left Cheek, I am Slightly Tan, and have Silver Full Moon Tattoo on Right Arm_**

**_I stopped when I heard a big slamming sound I cringed at the noise and spun around in my seat to see who caused it"seems like their back "I mumbled while petting my companion Nina's soft head I turned back around and kept drinking the water but almost choked when I heard Lucy yell_**  
**_"stop fighting you to or I'll get Ezra!" Lucy said once they heard her they started acting friendly to each other saying 'Aye Sir!' With arms around each other like buddies ,later on it just kept getting louder and louder I mean after Lucy left for home and so did Ezra natsu and gray started fighting again and what made it worse was that the two people that can control them where gone so it was two times louder so I got up and head for the library_**

* * *

**_*Kimi's P.O.V*_**

**_I was just sitting down next to styles and his partner and my partner and was talking about what will happen now that we won the grand magic games. I was wearing my usual outfit a Short Black Dress with a Small Purple Jacket, White Undershirt, A Frilly Black Skirt, Black Socks, Black Converse, A Purple Choker around Her Neck, A Purple Belt, and Some Black and Purple Head Phones, Purple Stud Earrings, Purple Lipstick my hair is Raven Colored with Purple Bangs Covering the my Right Eye, Similar to Lisanna's in Style both my eyes are violet and similar to Mira's in shape my skin had a Black Full Moon Tattoo on Left Arm, Flawless Skin, Slightly Tan but Less than My Brother. And I had High Cheek Bones, A Voluptuous Figure , Large Bust by my standards, Athletic but I had No Visible Muscle._**  
**_I had a big smile on my face when I heard a door slam open I looked over my shoulder_**  
**_and saw a energetic salamander ,_**  
**_a sweat dropping tired Lucy ,_**  
**_a dis approving Ezra ,_**  
**_And a half dressed sweat dropping gray (along with juvias eyes boggling him )_**  
**_mumbling something about "stupid flame-brain"_**  
**_in which made me giggle silently,I walked up to them after the fight that could make someone deaf...was over with and congratulated them on winning the gmg while smiling ...but natsu just smilied and said something like.._**  
**_"of course we won I mean we are fairy tail!"_**  
**_In which everyone started yelling_**  
**_"YEAAAAAAAH!"_**  
**_And I cringed from the noise then laughed and started asking all of them about what happened after saying my hi's and congrats to everyone in team natsu besides Lucy and Ezra but including gajeel and laxus after I was done I looked around and started looking for my brother with 's help._**

* * *

**_*Arkinna's P.O.V*_**

**_I was talking to Mira about guild couples and singing arrangements for the part taking place_**  
**_I was wearing my red off the shoulder short sleeve shirt with black lace hanging off the sleeves black short shorts some black tennis shoes with heels and white laces ,black fingerless gloves and my dirty blonde hair down with my bangs covering my right eye which both are blue with white lines ,I have a hour glass figure a normal chest and skin is a ivory lips look almost like my skin except a little darker and redder . _**  
**_Then team natsu gets back while talking to her I kept looking around the guild at the people who had few people around them I could probably name them sense I tend to want to befriend people who look lonely or have a bad or sad past...I turned back to Mira and heard her say_**  
**_"Yea I think you it should be a duet and we could get gajeel to be the guitarist!" She said clasping her hands together_**  
**_"...naa I think only you and Mira would like it!"_**  
**_I said sounding bored when really I was worried for a few of my friends..._**  
**_"True..."_**  
**_Mumbled Mira I just giggled lightly until a big slam of doors echoed through my ears which caused me to growl_**  
**_"ears"_**  
**_while holding on them tightly with a eye open ..when the sound left I slowly turned around and saw Kimi talking to natsu I just smiled lightly it's good to see her happy like that I slowly got up and walked over to hear what they were saying...but i didn't have to go far but when I heard the guild yell I ran outside holding my ears biting my lip running with Starla for Lucy's house since she's the closest._**

* * *

**_*Lukario P.O.V*_**

**_I was just sitting Next to levy talking about books when I wasn't even paying attention._**  
**_I was wearing my black trench coat with blue trimming and a white shirt underneath that had a blue circle in the middle dark brown pants that tucked into my black boots I have black hair shaped like natsu and icy blue eyes my skin was about a little darker than gray's skin,_**  
**_I then saw Gajeel was glaring at me but turned around with a pained look while i just sighed_**  
**_"It's natsu isn't it "_**  
**_I smiled thinking 'can he go a day with out breaking something' I started to laugh a bit and turned to natsu and then to where my best friend was because I swore I hear her growl which made me worry I then turned to juvia and smiled with out thinking_**  
**_I stopped when I heard something familiar_**  
**_"Hey juvia come over here for a second "_**  
**_gajeel said which made me growl at him which made him geehee_**  
**_"Sure gajeel-kun juvia shall come over to you!"_**  
**_Juvia smiled and I blushed looked around and ran outside till I got to my friends house I thought she might be here but she wasn't so I went to grays house instead and waited for him...(not a yaio moment)_**

* * *

**_* Natsu's P.O.V*_**

**_I was just battling grey when I smelt something_**  
**_"something dark is coming"_**  
**_everyone stopped talking and faced the guild doors frozen in battle stances until we saw them swing open with a confident girl and a sweat dropping boy we all sighed_**  
**_"false alarm it's just Akane and Vlad!"_**  
**_Me and all the other dragon slayers said said while scratching back of my head the we all went back to what we were doing_**

* * *

**_*Vlad P.O.V*_**

**_Me and akana just got back from a mission. I was wearing my black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves and black boots with silver plates to protect my shins. I wore a silver plate worn on my coat, which was on my left side, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. I wore a strap, that goes over my right shoulder and under it to wrap around my left side, that holds just my two swords my silver hair that is tied into a ponytail and two different color eyes with the right being purple and the left being green.I have pale skin and crimson lips I stand about 169cm(5'6.5") I also has a pair of silver wolf ears instead of human ears which cause quite a scene and questions along with my long Prehensile tail that stands about 3'6_**  
**_"...Akane slow down!" I yelled to Akane who was running to the guild_**  
**_" no Vlad I need to see the team! And I want to go to the party" she yelled back_**  
**_I yelled back_**  
**_"fine"_**  
**_she smilied and right when she turned back around BAM her and another girl fell down "oww! "_**  
**_akane and the girl said getting up at same time and holding their head the same way...weird I raised a eyebrow at them and then I realized who it was... Her older sister they both talked for a short amount of time and I decided while they talked I would look around...once they were done I ran back to Akane and smilied but I don't think she noticed ...oh well and we walked back to the guild I stopped right before them and Akane swung them open making me sweat drop...is she always this bold?_**

* * *

**_* Akane P.O.V*_**

**_Me and Vlad just came from a mission to wipe out a entire dark guild...in which we beat them in under a minute ,I was running to the guild in my long black dress that had blood red wavy sleeves and bottom with a crystal in the middle my bright orange hair in long pig tails my eyes were a bright icy blue and my height is about,5'4 _**  
**_as fast as I can when Vlad yelled at me_**  
**_" Akane slow down!"_**  
**_I smiled a turned around to face him while running and yelled back_**  
**_"no Vlad I want to see the team and I want to go to the party "_**  
**_then I heard him say_**  
**_"fine"_**  
**_and it just made me smile wider and I was turning around till BAM I saw white stars._**  
**_"oww"_**  
**_me and the girl said...finally when I got my vision back I looked to the girl and realized it was my older sister...Arkinna we have the same last name but we are the twins of fairy tail no tin appearance but in power ...death and life and we also act alike both have secrets and both act very happy when not,I got up holding left side of my head with one eyes open and she did same at same time except other direction_**  
**_"hey sis what are you doing?"_**  
**_I said raising a eyebrow at her she then looked at me wide eyed and said looking back to the guild with a little growl I believe from the pain of the head butt earlier..._**  
**_"the guild screamed to loudly...we'll bye sis I have to go bring Lucy and Erza back to the guild before time to preform "_**  
**_I smilied and said "ok bye!" We walked opposite ways and I walked to the guild with val beside me... I ran to the doors swung them open and put a hand on my hip_**  
**_"false alarm it's just Akane and Vlad!"_**  
**_I heard natsu say which made me mad and I muttered_**  
**_"just us?!"_**

* * *

**_*Sauko P.O.V*_**

**_Me and Ashe were walking back to the guild when we hear a big loud shame,yelling,more screaming,another bam and then talking I was wearing. My Black Jacket and T-Shirt with blue jeans that have the fairytail insignia on the front of them and I carry nothing special but a necklace with the fairytail symbol on front and a dragon on the back of it.. My hair was Dark black that goes down a little over my eyes.i have black eyes and a six pack_**  
**_...me and Ashe both listened in on the noises and could tell natsu was back and talking to everyone energetically or is fighting them we both sighed and looked around and saw one of our team members arkinna talking to Akane and Vlad then we saw her run to Lucy's house we both looked at each other and shrugged we could go check on her later but right now everyone is needed at fairy tail for their big party so we kept walking but covered our ears with headphones when we heard people yelling again once they were down yelling about how awsome fairy tail is or how the people in the grand magic games didn't have a chance we both walked to the middle of the guild and I hurriedly the walked to where Mirijane was and watched everyone else while Ashe on the other hand walked up to Mira and told her a joke about our mission which made her laugh and me turn away...next thing I knew was arkinna asking how are job was I then looked to Mira and saw Lucy trying to get Mira out of her match maker mood which turned on when I turned away I looked back to arkinna and said_**  
**_"yes it went we'll and where's Erza?" I looked around then she looked embarrassed and blushed a little_**  
**_"I forgot be right back!"_**  
**_She then ran away again like usual..._**

* * *

**_*Ashe's P.O.V*_**

**_Me and Sauko were walking back to the guild I was wearing my Blue jeans, my black T-shirt that hugs my bust and white sandals.i have caramel colored red hair,and my left eye is red while her right one is blue and I have a beautiful me anyway !_**  
**_ when we both heard lots of noise coming from the guild we were far enough for the sound not to hurt our ears but our ears made it so at the least we knew what people were saying so we both knew who was back at the guild '...natsu' we both sighed and then looked around I then saw one of my team members and two comrades /friends Arkinna,akana and Vlad and I wanted to go say hi and talk but arkinna left before I could and then so did Vlad and akana we then both kept walking to the guild with headphones on that blocked out enough that we could hear people but are ears wouldn't bleed. When we got to the the guild I ran over to Mira since chairs were being thrown fireballs being shot and ice being chucked across the room when I got to Mira I started telling her about our mission and how sauko kept burning things he touched which in return caused him to turn away which made me laugh a bit._**

* * *

**_*Kimiko P.O.V*_**

**_(About ten minutes after team natsu came) I was in the library wearing a tight sleeveless black turtleneck that hugs my curves perfectly, with a navy blue silk poncho outside that covers my upper body. I also wore black short shorts that stopped 3 inches above her knees with navy blue socks that go an inch above my knees with black combat boots. I also wore black fingerless gloves, and a black laced choker necklace with an old-looking crystal dragonfly on it. My long and wavy raven black hair is usually tied up in a messy ponytail and I was about 5 feet with pale white skin and frosty blue eyes. I have some light freckles along the bridge of my nose, and both of my cheeks, with a dimple on the right side of my lip that only appears when I smiles I have a fit body, with small waist, slender but strong legs, and a four pack hidden underneath her clothing. _**  
**_where I found her after lukario left and gajeel had to talk to juvia since he invited her over..so levy left for somewhere she could be alone when I found her I slowly walked over after getting a romance novel that talked about a intelligent school girl and a criminal falling in love...I sat beside levy and started reading... Until I saw levy begin to tremble_**  
**_" kimiko...do you think maybe gajeel likes juvia? I mean they did work together and all..."_**  
**_Levy said insecure which broke my heart..._**  
**_"No he does not he's way to protective over you it's almost like natsu and Lucy.."_**  
**_I said saying that since she secretly is a nalu supporter_**  
**_"Really?! That would be so romantic" her eyes glittered and she smiled brightly which made me laugh inside_**  
**_"Yes" we kept talking till it was time for the party..._**

* * *

**_*Cloud's P.O.V*_**  
**_I was walking back from a sudden request for Erza to get 12 giant sized strawberry cakes and 1 normal chocolate cake you can probably guess which is for who ,knowing Erza the 12 strawberry cakes are for her...any way I was walking back to the guild wearing my Black shorts that end halfway between my knees and feet and a shark tooth necklace I never take off I also have blue moppy shoulder length hair emerald eyes with hints of sapphire streaks olive colored skin and a scar on the palm of my right hand and I might be a little more musclier than natsu . And I was about to turn left towards the guild when I saw something there was a shadow in between two houses I looked ahead and saw Lucy was right in their line of vision when I looked back the shadow was gone I just shrugged read it off thinking it was a hallucination_**

* * *

**_I'm sorry if I forgot some characters...all of them will be in the next chapter which is about the party...oh and just in case you don't know I updated my character(if you want yours changed or updated tell me before the spells is used or clothing is said(they will be said at random times)) she's soul dragon slayer and morphing magic no longer a god slayer I wanted to make her a little weaker...hope you liked it and also I am just copying what people said! For their appearance and clothing (sorry this is um what's the word well um...weird for me I guess ...also I will not write so detailed as in to what size her chest is XP that just a little much for me to write XP)_**


	2. Ch2 the dance

**_Ch.2 the dance edited _**  
**_(This is a long chapter ok! )_**

* * *

_Everyone has finally gotten to the guild for the dance after almost everyone went back to get dressed ,almost since it was not needed a few stayed back_

* * *

_Blaire was sitting at a table near the stage with a drink wearing her usual outfit while watching the stage and cana so that Cana can't sneak off with beer without getting caught._

* * *

_Kimi was wearing a plain beautiful black dress that look really pretty on her and black heels and wore purple lipstick she was going around saying hi to all her friends and having as much fun as she could and then she went to find candy and her brother and found them sitting together she growled a little the went over to them and sat down._

* * *

_Arkinna was behind stage going over her lyrics again about to sing she was wearing her usual outfit that gave her ability to move a lot only difference is she had a black choker with a crystal in the middle._

* * *

_Sauko wore a black dress shirt and pants with a red tie along with a pair of formal shoes and he was going to find out what music they were going to play and where to sit when he found Ashe sitting next to his rival,cloud. Sauko walked over and Cloud and sauko glared at each other while Ashe just sweat dropped holding back a laugh both the boys then sat down and forgot they were rivals._

* * *

_Ashe was wearing a black dress with high heels and was waiting for the music to start and waiting along with everyone else for them to refill the drinks that Cana swallowed ..._

* * *

_Cloud was wearing his usual outfit and was sitting beside Ashe in the front of the rows near the stage_

* * *

_Candy was wearing a black and silver mid thigh dress with black pumps and a silver rose in her hair that was in a braid ,she was sitting at the table on the left of team natsu in the 2 row and she was laying her head on styles shoulder occasionally looking up at him _

* * *

_Styles was sitting at a table near the stage right beside candy who was laying her head on his shoulder he was wearing an Black Suit with Red Under Shirt, A Black Tie, And Red Rose in His shirt Pocket, He was looking at candy happily but each time she looked at him he looked away causing her to giggle and blush which made him do the same besides the giggle..._

* * *

_Lukario was sitting with gajeel,levy and juvia and was teasing gajeel a bit about levy while he kept getting threats from the iron dragon slayer ,lukario's was wearing his usual clothes._

* * *

_Kimiko was standing on the 2 floor over the railing looking down on everyone waiting for the party to start and the music to begin she was wearing her usual outfit._

* * *

_Vlad was was sitting next to akana who was really excited looking akana looked to him and smiled and turned back to the stage_

* * *

_Akana was leaning slightly across the table to the stage ,she was wearing a black ball gown that some thought was weird but practically everyone liked that she didn't care, the ball gown had blood red sharp swirls and a skull in the middle it also had a blue soul gem in the middle and black heels._

* * *

_(I did not forget anyone,some come later on others are still making their characters)_

_Suddenly all the lights were off and the stage lit up,and Arkinna walked on stage sat down on the black chair and waved to the audience _  
_"Hello guild mates in case you don't know me I'm arkinna and I'm gunna sing a song!" Arkinna smiled _  
_"It's called my soul you beats and I hope you like it"Arkinna gestured to a piano near by and it begin to play arkinna then motioned the violin to get ready and it positioned it's self Arkinna then closed her eyes and began to sing_

_( search angel beats opening with lyrics to find this and yes it's in Japanese) _

_Mezamete ha kurikaesu Nemui asa ha(I open my eyes again, to a sleepy morning)Arkinna quickly opened her eyes when it said 'open my eyes'_  
_Eri no TAI wo kitsuku shime( tighten the tie around my neck) Arkinna stood up grabbed the microphone and acted like she was tighten a tie on her neck_  
_Kyoushitsu no DOA kuguru to honno sukoshi mune wo hatte arukidaseru_  
_(When I pass through the classroom door I can walk in with my chest puffed out proudly)_  
_Arkinna walked to the other side of the stage like she was in a classroom and puffed her chest out like she was proud_  
_Sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze(Such a wind blows past everyday life) Arkinna acted like a big wind was blowing making people laugh which made her blush_  
_Kikoeta ki ga shita(I thought I heard it) Arkinna held her ear and leaned to the side_  
_Kanjita ki ga shita n da(I even thought I felt it)Arkinna put her hand out like she was touching something and slowly bring her hand back frowning like she is about to cry but doesn't _  
_Furuedasu ima kono mune de(Now it starts to shake within my chest)Arkinna holds her left arm with her right hand and shakes a little_  
_Mou kuru ki ga shita(I thought it would come soon) Arkinna looked over to a group of friends hopeful Ashe,sauko and cloud after walking to center of the room_  
_Iku oku no hoshi ga kiesatteku no wo(As those millions of stars vanished) Arkinna held her hand to the ceiling _  
_Miokutta(I watched them fade) Arkinna then swiftly brung her hand back to her side_  
_Te wo futta(I waved them good-bye) Arkinna looked to her friends with a gentle smile and waved_  
_Yokatta ne, to(I'm glad") Arkinna whispered to them_

_Rouka no sumi miorosu Souji no tochuu(Overlooking the corner of the hall as I sweep) Arkinna looked to the corner of the hallway squinting and saw gajeel and levy which made her giggle lightly that only slayers could hear_  
_Okashi na mono da to omou(I think something is odd) Arkinna looked around looking like she was thinking and confused_  
_Atashi no naka no toki ha tomatteru no ni (Even though the time within me has stopped) Arkinna moved around then stopped when it got to 'stopped'_  
_Chigau hibi wo ikiteru you ni(It's like I'm living different days) Arkinna put her left hand out to the audience looking completely confused and desperate _  
_Hokori ha yuki no you ni furitsumu(The dust falls and piles up like snow)Arkinna moved her hand from the crowd to pointing to the floor and by each word it rose a inch_  
_Matteru ki ga shita(I thought they were waiting)Arkinna looked to the guild doors like she was waiting for someone to burst in_  
_Yonderu ki ga shita n da(I even thought they were calling out) Arkinna held her ear then looked down and frowned_  
_Furuedasu ima kono toki ga(Now my time starts to shake) Arkinna begins to shake more than first time_  
_Mitsuketa ki ga shita(I thought I found it) Arkinna held the microphone tightly in her hands looking like she was about to break down_  
_Ushinawareta kioku ga yobisamashita(I awaken lost memories) Arkinna began to smile a little then frowned again and then closed her eyes_  
_Monogatari(That's the end) Arkinna put her hands in front of the crowd and stomped her left foot_  
_Eien no(Of the eternal) Arkinna looked serious and looked to the crowd_  
_Sono owari(Story) Arkinna brung her hand back and walked to the edge of the center of the stage where the team natsu was sitting_

_Itsu no ma ni ka Kakedashiteta(Before I knew it I was running) Arkinna points to Lucy _  
_Anata ni te wo hikareteta(You were pulling my hand)Arkinna then points to natsu_  
_Kinou ha tooku Ashita ha sugu(Yesterday is long past; Tomorrow is just ahead)Arkinna acted like she was looking far away with a hand over her eyes_  
_Sonna atarimae ni kokoro ga odotta(My heart raced at such obviousness) Arkinna held her heart leaning to the crowd to show she meant it_  
_Kikoeta ki ga shita(I thought I heard it)Arkinna put a hand around her ear and pointed her ear to the crowd _  
_Kanjita ki ga shita n da(I even thought I felt it) Arkinna walks around the stage looking at each guild member_  
_Furuedasu ima kono mune de(Now it starts to shake within my chest) Arkinna holds her other arm looking a little scared by shaking a little_  
_Mou kuru ki ga shita(I thought it would come soon) Arkinna looks down then looks up with sad eyes_  
_Ikusen no asa wo koe Atarashii hi ga(The new day passes through thousands of mornings)_  
_Arkinna waves her free right arm from left to right then stops_  
_Matteru ki ga shita(I thought it was waiting) Arkinna points to the door _  
_Yonderu ki ga shita n da(I even thought it was calling out) Arkinna held her ear again towards the crowd_  
_Furueteru kono tamashii ga(My soul is shaking) Arkinna held her arms with both hands and began trembling and singing loudly with out the microphone_  
_Mitsuketa ki ga shita(I thought I found it) Arkinna cups her hands around the top of the microphone like it was a jewel_  
_Iku oku no yume no you ni kiesareru hi wo(Like millions of dreams the day can vanish) Arkinna looked up like she was day dreaming but then looked at floor sadly_  
_Miokutta(I watched it fade) Arkinna used her right hand and slowly put it in front of the guild doors as if something was there then she bring her hand back slowly and looked away sad _  
_Te wo futta(I waved it good-bye) Arkinna looked back hopefully smiled and waved goodbye while whispering in the microphone enough for them to hear it clearly_  
_Arigatou, to("Thank you") Arkinna smiled gently put the microphone back on the stand and ran back stage she then motioned to candy who said _  
_"be right back!" To styles and ran back stage and grabbed her lyrics read them over again then walked on stage waving to her guild mates as she did._

_"Hi everyone I'm Candy singer and I'm gunna sing a song for you! It's called _  
_I knew I loved you,by savage garden hope you like it "(this one is in English) she walked to the microphone took it off the stand and began to sing_

_"Hmm ohh, I will come" Candy smilied and walked to the edge of the stage_  
_"Maybe it's intuition" Candy looked stoic and pointed to herself _  
_"Somethings you just don't question" Candy shook her finger in a 'no no ' way while shaking her head_  
_"Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant" Candy pointed to right eye winked with her left. While smiling_  
_"And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend" Candy held her heart while smiling really happily and warmly_

_"I know that it might sound" Candy laughed a bit knowing what she's about to say_  
_"More than a little crazy" Candy laughed in a joking matter and pointed to Styles who was wide eyes and had a slight blush sense candy has been practicing this song in front of him before the party so he knew the lyrics,_  
_"But I believe" Candy held her heart and shook her head knowingly_

_"I knew I loved you before I met you"Candy smilied blushing while so was Styles while happy,Mira,arkinna and lukario were either matchmaking in there head or laughing saying 'they liiiiiiiike each other!'_  
_"I think I dreamed you into life" they blushed more which caused the two match makers to have hearts in there eyes and picturing their future_  
_"I knew I loved you before I met you" Candy stopped blushing a little and pointed to herself when song said 'I' and pointed to him when it got to 'you' and almost everyone was either matchmaking or acting like happy with natsu and Lucy ,now _  
_"I have been waiting all my life" the crowd whispered 'awwww' so neither of the two could hear_

_"There's just no rhyme or reason" Candy shook her head like she's been thinking for awhile about it_  
_"Only a sense of completion" Candy held her heart smiling warmly while blushing with her eyes closed_  
_"And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces" Candy opens her eyes slowly and looks him in the eye_  
_"I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home" this caused Styles face to turn red_

_"I know that it might sound" Candy shook her head knowingly _  
_"More than a little crazy" Candy smilied while laughing a bit _  
_"But I believe" Candy held her heart and looked to him hopefully_

_"I knew I loved you before I met you" Candy smiled blushing while so was Styles while everyone was either in happy mode or Mira mode_  
_"I think I dreamed you into life"Candy closed her eyes while smiling point to her head when she sang 'dreamed' Candy then did swirls with her hand quickly til her hand was in front of her and she pointed out when she sang 'life' _  
_"I knew I loved you before I met you"Candy then pointed directly at him_  
_"I have been waiting all my life"Candy held her chest and walked around the stage_

_"Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo ohh" Candy sang_  
_"A thousand angels dance around you" Candy put her arms out as if she was gesturing that there really was angels around him_  
_"(Ooh hoo, hoo ooo hoo ooo hoo hoo hoo)"Arkinna sang helping her friend behind the stage_  
_"I am complete now that I have found you" Candy held her chest then pointed to him which made him look away blushing then slowly look back_

_"I knew I loved you before I met you"Candy pointed to herself at 'I' and then to styles at 'you' with her right hand _  
_"I think I dreamed you into life" Candy shook her head and reached to him as if he was fake_  
_"I knew I loved you before I met you" Candy scratched back of her head blushing_  
_"I have been waiting all my life" Candy looked to him smiling while Styles growled which made Candy blush even more_

_"I knew I loved you before I met you"Candy looked to him and pointed to him_  
_"I think I dreamed you into life"Candy waved her hands around the area not exactly looking at anything directly like she was daydreaming _  
_"I knew I loved you before I met you" Candy walked to the edge of the stage and knelt down I front of him reaching her hand out_  
_"I have been waiting all my life" Candy tilted her head and smiled the walked to center of the stage again_

_"I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you" Candy sang putting heart and soul in the ending_  
_"(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo)"Arkinna echoed_  
_"I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you" Candy kept singing_  
_"(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo hoo)Arkinna echoed_  
_"I knew I loved you before I met you"Candy pointed to Styles and winked a little which not many people caught only her friends ,styles just. Stopped blushing till she did that and it started again ,arkinna was planning their wedding,lukario was thinking of things to tease them about it,akana was smiling,Vlad was smiling thinking' if no one noticed her crush on him they sure did now'the rest were doing practically one of those things...or more..._  
_"(Oh oh, ohh ohh, oh oh oh ay ay yea oh)"Arkinna echoed_  
_"I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you"at the end of that sentence Candy made a heart with her hands_  
_"I knew I loved you before I met you" Candy smilied to styles and jumped off the stage and ran to styles_  
_"Did you like the song?" Candy looked to styles_  
_"Yes I did you did great!" Styles said smiling they both then went around parting and having fun._

_The rest either went and complimented the singers,teased candy and styles,asked candy if they could plan their wedding,partyed,drank in a drinking contest with Cana or watched everyone..._

_At the end of the party pretty much the whole guild was passed out from drinking only people awake was Lucy,Erza ,Kimi,styles,sauko,cloud,arkinna,akana,Ashe,Vlad,Blair,,kimiko and that's all...we'll and Mira of course but everyone else was asleep even levy and lukario...the whole group looked around and either Burst out laughing or sweat dropped after that they all started to talk_  
_"Well this was fun! Wasn't it guys" candy said holding on to 'someone's' arm_  
_"Yes! It was!" The girls said but one kimiko who was smiling indicating that she agreed_  
_"Hey I got a idea!" Arkinna said she then pulled all the girls away including Lucy _  
_"How bout we sleepover at Lucy's?!" All the girls seemed excited while Erza was smiling and shook her head with approval but Lucy was suprized_  
_"What! Arkinna you didn't even ask me!" She practically yelled arkinna just blinked while the other moved away a little and Erza frowned shaking her head in disapproval_  
_"We'll I just thought since you had sleepovers with natsu all the time that you'd be ok with it!" Arkinna said confused Lucy looked suprized and blushed while all the girls laughed and some of the boys that couldn't help but listen _  
_"Fine you guys can sleep over" Kimi,Ashe,kimiko,arkinna,akana ,Blaire and Candy jumped around happily while Erza was leaving to get her bags which all together made Lucy sweat drop_  
_"Well this should be fun" Lucy said sarcastically _  
_The rest of the girls the quickly went to her house_

_Kimi was wearing a black tank top with purple shorts and black furry kitty slippers with her raven hair in a similar shape to lisanna with purple bangs covering her right eye which both were violet and she was sitting beside Candy though she'd growl occasionally when they talked about Candy and Her brother._

_Ashe was wearing plain blue pajamas with her long red hair down and was sitting on the floor near the table braiding Kimiko's hair_

_Kimiko was wearing a white tank top with dark purple shorts and her normal pony tail_

_Arkinna was wearing a purple tight tank top with white shorts and purple bunny slippers a white bow on the ear and her dirty blonde hair Was down She was sitting beside the bed listing to Akana talk till she wanted air and told them she be right back she went outside then ran away for 10 minutes_

_Akana was wearing a purple tight tank top with black shorts black bunny vampire slippers with red eyes and vampire teeth of course and her bright orange hair not in her pig tail for once , she was sitting beside her sister telling her sister about her mission with Vlad until she ran Akana just shrugged her shoulders and listened to the other conversations,_

_Blaire was wearing a green t-shirt with a massive flower in the middle and grey shorts with her hair down and was sitting beside Ashe and Kimiko_

_Candy was wearing a Auburn tank top (spaghetti straps) and sliver sleeping shorts with her auburn hair down for once and was trying to get Erza to stop messing with her about the song in which Erza just kept either giving her 'the talk ' or asked how intimate they where,Candy just got up and left and found Lucy_

_"Oh hey Lucy!" Candy greeted seeing the golden blonde in her usual sleep attire_  
_"Oh hi Candy would you like some food? Or a drink?" Lucy offered with a smile _  
_"Um sure what do you have to drink?" Candy said with a stoic face while looking around_  
_"Well,hot chocolate,warm milk,tea,root beer,coke,faygo,Pepsi and SunnyD" Lucy said counting her fingers to make sure she's not missing one _  
_"Ok...where's the hot chocolate ?" Candy said looking back at the group behind her noticing all of them wanted the same thing..hot chocolate _  
_"Hold on, I want faygo!" Akana yelled and ran to them which everyone sweat dropped_  
_" ok ok,the hot chocolate is beside the microwave in a giant pitcher and the faygo is in the fridge" Lucy said and walked to the living room noticing someone left she walked outside and brand a crying arkinna back inside but right before the people could see her she stopped crying and whipped her tears and eyes so she looked normal_  
_"Hey what would you like to drink" Lucy offered _  
_"Um,hot chocolate or warm milk!" Arkinna said happily_  
_ "Ok then " Lucy smilied gently _  
_After that all the girls drank their drink and went to bed Lucy on her bed Erza on the floor in her sleeping bag ,same as the rest just randomly placed _  
_Later on all the dragon slayer girls woke up they thought they heard rustling akana checked out the kitchen arkinna checked outside Ashe checked in the living room and kimiko was checking the bedroom until _  
_..._  
_..._  
_..._  
_..._  
_..._  
_..._  
**_"LUCYY!"_**

**_some people didn't answer so I decided to try and match their oc best I could so if I messed up (talking to people who gave me their oc) then tell me what it is and I'll fix it! Ok oh and there will be fighting in next ch. again sorry if I messed up anything _**  
**_and also still accepting oc's but need dark guild oc's! Also tell me if you want to give your oc a hidden move or last resort move!_**


	3. Chap3

_**Sorry if I saw anyways a lot I tend to get off track oh and this might seem like it's going to end good and I have a feeling some of you might be a bit surprised at a part I hope so...anyway (sorry) I won't be updating for awhile spring break is over..I promise each update will be on a weekend maybe not every weekend but a weekend also I'm sorry for if I can't do the pet parts right I'm putting them in ch.4 where everything will be completely worrisome(after a fight I believe) in the guild or revengeful also some websites to explain some parts will be on my profile **_

* * *

**.**

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**"LUCY!"**

**All the girls screamed when they saw a black hooded figure leaning over her bed shadowing her ,Lucy slowly woke up**  
**"Mhmm? ...huh wha-AHHHHH! Lucy ki-" Lucy screamed but when she tried to kick him he just got her foot and slung her over his shoulder and jumped out the window where. Another figure stood all the girls ran outside(from left to right it was Ashe,arkinna,akana,kimiko, blaire,Kimi,and Candy but Erza who was still asleep was sleeping in Lucy's room...) all the girls stopped right In front of them the hooded figure put Lucy down on a tree and cuffed her with magic blocking handcuffs,then they turned to the group and motioned to the other figure who now nodded and pulled there hood down it showed a girl about 17 with sandy brown hair with blue streaks in it her hair reaches her shoulder and was in a loose ponytail , the girl also had light blue eyes and had lightly tanned skin the black hood was unbuttoned except the very top one so you could see what she was wearing,she wore a black long sleeve shirt, pants , knee high boots, gloves, skull cap, the girl was clearly neither smiling or frowning..the girl looked to the other figure and the group of girls did the same and when they did they saw a guy about 22 with black hair like rouges except it showed his eyes which are a blue/hazel which was what most the girls where looking at some were unfazed while the rest were blushing a bit and by the rest I mean passing non-mages, which caused the guy to smile toothily the guy also had skin that is slightly darker than Lucy ,the hoody was like the girls,only one button was buttoned and it was the very top one, he wore ripped jeans and shoes that looked like the were worth 1,000,000 jewels He also wore a simple v neck shirt in black the hooded guy looked to the girls and said to his partner.**  
**"You take the left I'll take the right. " the **  
**" wait...there isn't eight of us!" Akana said everyone was silent well except for there enemies who were laughing like a evil villain the group just looked around until they heard a familiar voice.**  
**"Hey you guys didn't tell me you were having a sleepover at Lucy's"Kyosei said kyosei is a lot like the rest but spends some of her time training her adoptive brother so she couldn't got to the party at the guild,kyosei has pretty long glazed locks of hot pink with a darkened fade at the edges, she also had eyes are an innocent baby blue with silver flecks, her skin is more on the peach side , her lips are a faded pink, her height is about 6'2 her weight was about 114 lbs and she wore black leather jacket thats always zipped, she wears these black bottom shorts and over them are black stocking, she wears red flats, and inside her jacket she wears a sailor black and white striped long sleeve shirt v neck style, wears a tied to the side black headband that makes the tie look like bunny ears kinda.**  
**"Hey kyosei" blaire said glaring at her opponent **  
**"Sorry we kinda forgot you were training with your little brother " Kimi said keeping her eyes on the enemy**  
**"Hey...um kyosei can you help us out here..." Arkinna said motioning to the enemy's and a tied up Lucy **  
**"Huh I thought you guys were doing you own version of capture the flag...but sure I'll help!" Kyosei said,being very dumbfounded at beginning of the sentence but very determined and somewhat happy at the end**  
**" now that's eight..." Arkinna said smirking**  
**Kyosei then walked over beside Candy and looked at her surroundings once she could clearly see what was going on she glared at the man which didn't last long before her,Kimi,Candy and blaire had to defend themselves from the brown haired girl who was running really fast and taking any chance she got and was holding them back pretty well as, as for the other girls they were fighting the kidnapper and were getting hurt somewhat badly Ashe had lots of cuts and her head was bleeding a little but not enough to make her dizzy,arkinna had her funny bone bleeding and a few bruises,akana had lots of cuts and bruises but no bleeding and kimiko was bleeding from two cuts on her arms and a few bruises with no cuts ,the four were spread around with the kidnapper in front of them not hurt at all,**

* * *

***Arkinna P.O.V***

**So far all of us didn't have the chance to even look around ,I was far away when I had the chance,I ran to the nearest tree grabbed a branch with a point and used some vines to make a bow and arrow,I the shot him the leg and hid when he looked around which gave kimiko a chance to hit him with her magic I could hear her yell .**  
**"Ice Dragons Freezing Touch!" And a icy aura surrounded her hands and she punch him in the neck freezing his neck making where he almost couldn't breath so he used his breath to do eat a healing lacrima that only grows in a hidden cave underwater ,the lacrima healed his throat and he stood back up and smirked**  
**"Nice try little girl..."**  
**,I then took the chance to run away to find some help I found a phone contacted the people I could then ran back to fight to where akana was and got in a battle stance without noticing my eyes turned pure black like a demon and Alana's did the same except with a tint of purple(basically a extremely dark purple) then Arkinna disappeared the kidnapper then looked around he then found her behind him with a creepy smile on her face he then heard two whispers one he heard clearly the other he couldn't make out,**  
**take this form from me ...let me be reborn as a ghost" arkinna said and then a voice behind her so he couldn't hear said.**  
**"Death dragon slayers call!" Akana said **  
**Arkinna got engulfed by a giant blue light and when it disappeared when it left, her hair turned white and her eyes turned silver (like the eye color not everything) the outfit is in the link... and her hair was straight and reached the floor and no one could see her anymore except her comrades she then flew around and picked up the other enemy off the ground to help the group which they took the chance and started taking every shot which bruised the girl a bit but not at all much,arkinna then went back to akana**

* * *

***Akana P.O.V***

**Arkinna just flew off and I used one of my special moves it called upon fallen angels,vampires ,some zombies,fear eaters,dream angels and last but not least my good old friend the princess of murder ...I said that a little to happily didn't i? Oh well got something else to worry about,I just called my army when the guy turned back to me since he was trying to figure out where my sister went...**  
**"Attack .my. Minions" I said glaring at this guy while pointing at him the group started to charge to him..the zombies well...were walking slowly the vampires holding the guy asking for permission to drink his blood...the fear eaters got lost in the city the dream angels were hunting for dreams and the fallen angels were holding his attention slowly getting closer about to eat his face when the princess just hummed happily at what was before her...arkinna then came back and went to her normal form...she then looked around and got in position for a attack a gold circle formed at her feet and her hair floated a bit she looked at him smirked as her eyes turned a darker shade of blue instead of black **  
**"Soul Dragons Possesion" my sister said oh so calmly in a dark voice which could scare anyone that didn't know her...the kidnapper flinched a bit but that was it..then a gold circle formed at his feet and he saw it and jumped and really swiftly me and arkinna used a special technique we both have the death whip and soul vine same properties as a whip but can't take it off and the vine if not soul can puncture the skin,we both used the whips/vines and grabbed his feet which caused him to fall upside down looking at the pair across from them (Ashe and kimiko)**  
**"Akana?" My sister said**  
**"Yes?" I said back a little irritated **  
**"Roar?" My sister said**  
**"Roar" I stepped back a bit and arkinna did the same we then looked at each oth then look back with a death glare**  
**"Death's!"**  
**"Soul's"**  
**"Dragon's Roar!" We both said in unison and a black magic circle formed on my lips and a silver one on my sister we both let out our magic (akana has a black metal like roar and arkinna has a silver lighting like roar )and it combined into a black tornado with silver sparks coming out like lightning it hit are target dead on pushing him back to the other pair (Ashe and kimiko)**

***Ashe's P.O.V***

**Me and kimiko were dividing a plan while on guard waiting for a moment to attack when the kidnapper came flying towards us we both looked at each other and nodded**  
**"Water Dragon's secret art: 1000 sequenced Roar's!" I roared it caused all the water to ripple and turn into multiple dragons all roaring while hitting him with water,this attack made him go deaf and dizzy he fell to the ground soaked in water holding his ears,kimiko then stepped in front of me**  
** And mumbled**  
**"Ice Dragon's Elbow's" her elbows were now covered in extremely sharp ice and she ran swiftly to him getting all her hits in kimiko then hit him one last time which made kimiko slide couple feet away kimiko then looked to me I noodled and looked to are villain who had frozen ice droplets in his hair that actually looked really good...anyway we both got in position for a magic fusion and yelled**  
**"Freezing tsunami of the gods!" Which made a huge tsunami made out of water and sharp ice behind us it was as huge as to the heavens and to be safe the godly part of the combo move is that everyone but the enemies is lifted onto a giant floor of ice so they don't get hurt,the attack then started with help of three other combo attacks the girl enemy was banging on the ice trying to break it while the boy enemy was watching the tsunami the tsunami hit them had leaving them bleeding badly but what made things turn from good to bad is ...he had another healing lacrima and so did she the both ate it and healed that's all I remembered...then everything went black as the slowly started going side ways**

* * *

***Kimiko's P.O.V***

**Ashe and I just finished a plan to take this guys down when the kidnapper himself came flying towards us 'perfect' I thought we both looked at each other nodded and started our plan first to get him soaking wet and paying attention to something else. At the moment he was close Ashe stepped forward bravely and yelled**  
**"Water Dragons Secret Art:1000 sequenced roars!" Ashe yelled when the water started to ripple slowly growing upward going faster until a giant water dragon (this is the dragon she is inside...keep reading and you'll understand better)was made then 999 more dragons came out one was...Ashe she was engulfed in water but nothing seemed different to her..Ashe and the rest of the water dragons then roared all hitting the kidnapper when it went away he was laying against a wall..soaked and deaf I took that chance and stepped in front of her I was so in trances by what was going on I mumbled the spell but that gave me some deathly edge to my voice I mumbled**  
**"Ice Dragon's Elbow's" and my elbows were now covered in extremely sharp ice and I then ran swiftly to him getting all my hits in then I hit him one last time which made me slide couple feet away I then looked to Ashe She nodded and looked to our villain...anyway we both got in position for a magic fusion and yelled together**  
**"Freezing tsunami of the gods!" Which made a star-high sky tsunami with ice in it behind us it then barricaded the enemy's in a ice dome and the tsunami hit them head on which left them badly I was smiling a bit till I saw him bring out a lacrima they both ate it and healed I then heard someone yell**  
**"What not fair!" Wait that's someone it's someone's it was Kimi and arkinna the two childish girls here...but wait that can't be the end why can't i remember what happened after...wait didn't I pass out?**

**(Back to the beginning of the fight when Kimi,blaire,kyosei and Candy had to defend them selves)**

* * *

***Blaire's P.O.V***

**Geez this girl needs to learn when to give up I mean it has been 15 minutes since defending ourselves and we are still going at it! She's been fighting non stop And she was just about to start her magic spell when I hurriedly got my bow and arrow and shot her in the arm making it so she can't use that one...it was actually quite funny I mean her hand started to glow and she looked so serious until I shot her in the arm so easily I mean why don't people do that with Erza it takes them a little while to re-equip so use it to your advantage people! Anyways after it shot her she grabbed her arm and yanked the bow out crushed it and started walking towards me till Kimi and Candy stepped in...Candy said **  
**"Wolf gods claws!" She whispered and got into a battle stance with her nails growing into black claws it didn't really scare me I mean she used this a couple times that I know what it looks like... After Candy got into battle stance Kimi pulled out a card after whispering "cold stare..." The girl suddenly paralyzed stayed still and Kimi throw the card out in front of the girl and troll came out with a axe Kimi just so simply said**  
**"Attack her" and the troll understood and raised it's axe way above its head aiming for hers but hit the ground underneath...how ,well Candy jumped at girl clawing her which made her bleed really bad but removed her from paralysis...I looked to kyosei and saw that we both were just standing there me and kyosei then ran off to make sure the boys are coming when we got there they were all just acting like everything was fine which extremely annoyed me thankfully kyosei speaker for me.**  
**" WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE GOING TO LUCYS!" She screamed causing everyone to turn to her and all the dragon slayers to either cringe or take there headphones off **  
**"Well we were just about to head there! When master makarov said he had really important news..so we are all waiting for him..." Sauko answered **  
**" well don't you think you could ask later? I mean Lucy needs o-" I was speaking till the over protective salamander butted in I couldn't help but glare at him **  
**"What happened to Luce!?" Natsu said completely forgetting I was glaring at him**  
**"Go find out for yourself!" Natsu then ran off to her house and me and kyosei dragged The rest to her house **  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

* * *

_**Read next chapter to find out what happened **_  
_**And sorry to those I couldn't put in this chap. The one not in this one are boys and the boys fight is in next chap. Also please tell me what is wrong with the story or I can not fix this...I am a beginner writer so I need to be critiqued but not so much to say it was a piece of trash...and I tried to make it funny in this chap sorry if it didn't work...**_  
_**Also here are the oc names and people who created them**_

**Fairy tail wizards **  
**Akana was made by my friend in real life isabell **  
**Vlad was made by fallout-boy 97 **  
**Ashe was made by ReaperOfEarthland**  
**Styles,Kimi, and Nina was made by SaiyaStyles**  
**Candy was made by ,sashaxmafuyuFOREVER**  
**Arkinna,Starla and lukario are made by me...**  
**Blaire is made by ,Dreamer852**  
**Kimiko is made by Haley Le **  
**Sauko was made by NatsuDragneelofFairytail**  
**Cloud was made by Flame King Roxas**

**Dark wizards**  
**Vincent was made by NaturalBeutiful**  
**Shannon was made by bladzesword**

**Future wizards **  
**Ryuga,zwei and Jura are made by **  
**Atticus is by The Imposter **  
**Lexi,Britney both by two different girls!**

_**I shall not accept any more oc's till further notice and can not continue story next week I will work on it as much i can but school is back and that means slower updates! Hope you liked the story also tell me if I messed your characters personality up! I will try and fix it as soon as I can and this was first chap without asking people if this is how they act...anyway have nice day**_  
_**Bye guys!**_


	4. Ch4 (May be short)

Hey guys I realized I am not showing natsu or Lucy that much...sorry! So I put a lot more natsu than I usually do in this chapter! And this chapter is a bit short.

*Normal P.O.V-at Lucy's house*

footsteps were heard while it was starting to rain.  
"Luce she has to be ok, wait I know she will be!"  
Some guy mumbled sounding like he was trying to convince himself  
"She...she just has to!" Pink hair suddenly came into view and showed that it was natsu. He started slowly walking further into Lucy's backyard until he could see everyone...everyone except blaire and kyosei (and the boys) were passed out.  
"No no what happened...wait where's Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed frantically looking around forgetting everyone else, a big group of foot steps were now heard natsu turned around to see blaire,kyosei,sauko,styles,cloud,Vlad,lukario,Nina, ,yonyn,gray,Mira,  
Wendy and levy. Natsu calmed a bit but still looked like he was about to burn magnolia...cloud walked over to him and sighed  
"Sorry about this but we can't let you burn her house before she even comes back"  
Natsu raised a eyebrow in confusion,so cloud before natsu could anything yelled  
"Water dragons roar!" He roared out out water in which soaked natsu but it didn't knock him out  
"Can I have some help gray?" Cloud asked annoyed  
"Be happy to" gray answered and put his hand on natsu's shoulder which made natsu gag. Gray punched natsu then froze him and natsu fell face forward to the ground and when his head hit the ground he jolted up and started yelling at gray with fire coming out, Mira walked over to the girls and called Wendy over.  
" any injuries?" Mira looked worriedly at the girls  
"No just some big cuts and bruises " Wendy said trying to heal the girl in front of her  
"Thats better than broken bones" Mira mumbled and looked around again this time taking a closer look at each one..every girl was passed out with big cuts on their skin and bruises.  
"We should bring them to the medical room and ask about Lucy when they wake up" kyosei spoke out loud everyone turned to her and nodded in response  
Later on all the passed out girls were in the medical room

*with Lucy, Normal P.O.V*

Lucy was passed out and all you can hear is the clacking of foot steps.  
Lucy drowsily opened her eyes and looked around confused.  
"Hello? Natsu? Erza? Anyone?" She called out till there was a sound of foot steps right behind her she froze  
"Looks like you woke up Lucy..." Lucy turned to the voice slowly to see a guy with black hair that looked like rouge except it didn't cover his eyes, Lucy suddenly got a flash back of what happened and tried to run away but got yanked back against a pole. When she looked to see why she saw her hands were tied to the pole, she looked back the man.  
"Why am I here? Where's the others?" She asked getting angry  
"Oh them? There just getting some 'sleep' that's all" the guy smiled  
"And your here because you are here" he explained only making Lucy angrier  
"Ok...last question where are we!" Lucy yelled  
"On my plane" the guy said pointing to the walls which were metal black and the floor made from metal.


	5. The next day

_Hey..I'm so sorry for the wait I've been working on a goal/project of mine and it was kinda taking over, just to example what I had to do...I had to spend a day drawing anime characters and weapons,I'll try to get stories done.. Again I'm soooo very sorry._

* * *

**(With the girls in the infirmary)**

_The Next Day..._

Kyosei and Blaire were taking care of everyone.  
Blaire was standing near the door looking at everyone sadly.  
Kyosei was standing beside the window.  
"...I hope they'll be ok.." Blaire whispered with a sad face  
"Yeah me to...I wonder where Lucy is" Kyosei was looking out the window  
The wind was blowing slightly now and with a few of the leaves falling.  
'Knock, knock' Kyosei and Blaire looked over to the door  
"Come in" Kyosei said  
At the sound of that the door opened and crystal came in...  
Crystal has White hair that ends at the middle of her back with Gold eyes, Lightly tanned skin, and Purple Tribal tattoos on her lower back and on both arms. She Wears black combat boots, Dark green camo jeans, a Crimson shirt with a Black leather jacket and Dark blue Sneakers.  
"So did they wake up yet?" Crystal asked seriously looking around at the girls.  
"No" Blaire answered a bit coldly  
"I'm sure they will soon...for now, we need to try think where Lucy may be" Kyosei said to crystal  
"So far we're sending in multiple groups to search the town and forest near magnolia, the groups haven't been chosen yet" Crystal answered remembering how natsu left before they even made a plan...  
"Natsu left already, and I think gray wasn't here this morning...they might be working together to find her..." The three girls laughed thinking about what might happen  
"Knowing juvia that means she left to" Kyosei said and laughed. Everyone began laughing and then on of the girls began to wake up.  
"Mhmm?" Candy rubbed her hazel eyes and looked around then to herself, she had few scars that were almost healed. Candy then looked to the other beds, she looked over to the noise.  
"Was I the first to awake?" Candy asked in a soft voice. The three girls turned to her  
"Yes" they said in unison, crystal then walked up to Candy  
"Do you remember anything from yesterday?" Crystal asked hoping she may have a clue to where Lucy might be.  
"No...why?" Candy asked confused.  
Crystal thought about it and was about to tell Candy why when kyosei answered for her  
"No reason don't worry about it" Candy looked at kyosei suspiciously.  
"Alright then..." Candy said and looked to blaire who was being very silent  
"I'm going to go back to sleep then" Candy felt a bit tired and her magic hadn't been completely restored yet. Candy laid back down, on her side so they couldn't see her and she might get some information.  
Blaire looked at Candy  
"Night"  
After about 15 minutes Blaire,Crystal and Kyosei looked at each other and whispered to each other so Candy wouldn't wake up.  
"Hey crystal, how many groups will be put together?" Blaire asked  
"Um, I think 7 and any more groups that want to come" Crystal whispered  
"Ok, I hope we will find a clue on her whereabouts soon" Kyosei said  
"Me to" blaire said a bit louder than a whisper  
"Shhh!" Kyosei and Crystal shushed Blaire who just turned to the window  
The three stayed quite while Candy was trying figure out who they were talking about.  
'Why can't they just tell me what's going on?' Kyosei thought and wondered why she didn't just keep asking...at the time the girls except Candy left the infirmary.

* * *

**(In the guild hall)**

Makarov was sitting on the railing looking like he was about to fall off the second floor with a bottle next to him while Mavis was looking over everyone kicking her feet back and fourth.  
Everyone looked over to the infirmary when they heard a noise, which was odd sense how loud it was.  
"Well, did they wake up Cris-Crystal" Makarov asked a bit dizzily  
Crystal sighed  
"Yes, master you shouldn't drink" Crystal said and used her magic to fly up to the railing and grab the drink. Crystal then gently flew down and put the bottle up.  
"Well do they remember what happened?" Mavis said nicely before Makarov could yell for taking his drink.  
"Well, no she doesn't" Crystal answered while Kyosei and Blaire walked down the stairs and over by Sauko, Atticus, Yonyn and Cloud.  
Atticus has Spiky brown hair, hazel eyes, and lightly tan skin, with a slightly athletic build, he has a height of 5'10" And He wears a black jacket, jeans, and black sneakers with white accents.  
Over in a corner, Ryuga stood, he had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall, Ryuga had Black short hair with a silver streak on the right side and red eyes. Beside him on table way his exceed Zwei, she has White Fur with a black face and wears a black shirt and red skirt.  
Over where Mira is Jura, Jura wasn't the wizard saint most thought of, he had a disfigured face but had a somewhat athletic build.  
Jura was flirting with Mira who was just about ready to go satan soul on him.

_(Ryuga's P.O.V)_  
"Well we will just have to wait for her to remember then, but it may help to try and jog her memory" Mavis said and looked to Kyosei and Blaire, honestly I would like to know how Mavis even knew they were there?!  
"Didn't you see what happened?" Mavis asked them. Me and every else looked at them.  
"Yes" blaire answered a bit quickly but quick enough you could understand her well at least for me or a slayer to hear.  
"Well I want you guys to try your best to jog her memory" Mavis said  
"Ok, what if the other girls wake up" Atticus asked master Mavis  
"It's the same thing" crystal answered.  
"Well we should put together the groups now" makarov said now that he had came to his senses.  
"I can help" Cana said and fell backwards, she got back up and smiled  
"Ok,we just need to find out how many for each group, we can't have to many or people will get mad for not responding on any jobs, can't have to little or if this was part of a plan they could kidnap everyone" makarov said which made me mad cause i am not a kid! Seems like I wasn't the only one cause yonyn said a bit clearly.  
"I-I'm not a kid" Kyosei smiled softly and hugged Yonyn, he sounded like Wendy to me..everyone either smiled or laughed Yonyn smiled at making everyone a bit happier.  
"Your not a kid, your a fairy!" Mavis laughed and smiled  
While I just couldn't help but sigh, I mean what boy would want to be called a fairy?  
"I'm no fairy! I'm a Mage!" Yonyn said a bit more confidently making everyone smile even me..  
"Yes you are, a FAIRY tail Mage" Mavis countered laughing and still kicking her feet back and fourth...

* * *

_I was in a bit of a hurry and but in some of the newest characters if I could. I'm so sorry everyone tell me if I misunderstood something of your character, I'll fix it as soon as I get the message. Critique is appreciated. Thank you for still reading this, if you are. Oh and one more thing, if I can I'll update the next chapter immediate but right now this is as far as i got, ideas are appreciated to! _

_and a friend of mine started a fanfiction, it's called Inevitable Rebellion, I'll be helping but if your looking for a fairy tail story to join we are looking for some members._


	6. The Journey Begins

**Ok here you go, I had to make this chapter now because the groups were so funny, well to me. Also I used a random picker. And sorry if it was a bit late my grandpa just...died in the hospital so I can't update for awhile.**  
**I do not own fairy tail.**

* * *

_The Journey...Begins_

(After a day, in the guild everyone was almost done making groups to find Lucy)

Master Makarov was standing on the second floor railing with Master Mavis right beside him, both of them with a serious face. Candy was fully recovered now, well that's what she said, but her memory's was still fuzzy. Over the night Kimi had woken up, same as Candy she doesn't remember anything either, but Kimi had recovered enough to get up so she walked around the guild at middle of the night. Later on she went back to sleep only to awake 15 minutes later to the sounds of yelling mages. That's where we left off.

Kimi and Candy were standing beside styles,Nina and was beside Kimi.  
Sauko was sitting with cloud, even if they were rivals both of them took this seriously.  
Kyosei was sitting down also but on other side of the guild with yonyn and blaire.  
Crystal was leaning against a wall near the stairs looking up at the master.  
Vlad was sitting with Atticus, they didn't really know each other so it was a bit awkward but not a lot because all of their attention was on the master.  
Ryuga was leaning against the wall like crystal with zwei leaning against the wall on Ryuga's shoulder.  
Jura was flirting with the girls not caring at all what master was saying, quickly the girls he was flirting with gagged and ran to a bathroom from jury's disfigured face.  
"Oh they'll come back, they always come back to daddy" Jura turned to the master right on time.  
Master Makarov looked at everyone and took a deep breath.  
"Ok, as all of you know Lucy has disappeared. And the only people that have any information on this have lost their memory..." Kimi and Candy both looked down only to be comforted by styles which caused Candy to blush a bit and Kimi to smile.  
"It is not their fault, we believe it is from the magic of the kidnapper...but we do have to take action some how so we will have to send in multiple groups to find some clue or trail as to where Lucy is" he began to say all the groups some of them causing laughter others causing cheers and others boos.  
"Next group is...Sauko and Cloud" this was a mixed of cheers and laughter. Sauko looked at Cloud who was smiling  
"I bet I'll find more clues than you" sauko smiled back  
"And I know I'll find clues before you do" they both made a small competition out of the search now causing almost everyone to laugh.  
"Then Ryuga and crystal as a group" everyone was either silently chuckling or cheering quietly  
The two looked at each other quickly the turned back, Zwei looked at Ryuga and laughed  
"She likes you!"  
"This is work,Zwei" Ryuga said with no emotion at all but you couldn't tell because he was looking at the master.  
"And from what Cana said, Candy and styles would make a great group"  
Candy looked at Cana only to see Cana wink at her causing Candy to look away blushing although Kimi was upset she looked at Cana then back to makarov  
'Ill just tag along...' Kimi thought happily to herself thinking she was so smart.  
"And Kyosei with Kimi" there was a lot of lighter and at that Kimi's eyes widened and her facial expression changed to surprised. Kyosei was looking over at her and tilted he head in confusion at Kimi who slowly looked over to Kyosei. then realized what she was doing and quickly went back to her casual self. Kyosei smiled at that then ruffled yonyn's hair who looked at her sadly  
"Wait does that mean your leaving me?" He asked sadly and kyosei frowned.  
"I don't know" kyosei answered, yonyn slowly nodded.  
"Next is blaire and Jura" all the girls looked at blaire with pity, almost all of them had been hit on by him and felt bad for her, blaire noticed the pity and looked over to him. Jura looked over at blaire and smiled. Blaire shivered, a cold feeling going down her spine as she directed her attention back at Master Makarov.  
'Even if he doesn't look great, you shouldn't pity me...this is about finding Lucy not a relationship' she thought to herself feeling quote bad for Jura.  
"Lastly,Vlad and Atticus" for first time you could hear crickets, they both looked at each other as a awkward moment began to grow. Everyone could tell that may be the worst group sense they didn't know each other at all and the personality's were a bit different.  
"These groups must leave tonight, come back when you find some clues, have found Lucy or we have contacted you, everyone I didn't call must stay here. I wish you luck on your adventure, Brats." Master Makarov said and everyone cheered so loudly Sabertooth could hear them, which wasn't exactly out of the ordinary. When everyone went back to their usual business Kimi began thinking what had happened when she woke up in the middle of the night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Candy was sleeping soundly wrapped up in the blankets that were on her bed. Kimi had just woken up and rubbed her eyes lightly, she sat up and pulled the blankets off of her and looked at the table beside her bed, it was full of many different flowers but one caught her eye. It was a violet that matched her eyes, the flower was fresh you could tell from the moistness it held and how the flower was so healthy looking. She picked the flower up and a card fell out, she picked up and read it:  
"If you are reading this then you probably have woken up. I wish I was there to see you, it is killing me to see you laid up in a bed...it reminds me to much of the past. But sense I'm not there to see you awake I give you this flower. I hope you aren't allergic, the flower is a purple violet it's suppose to heal someone fast it also means power and confidence. But to me it means you..  
~anonymous" when she finished reading she realized she didn't say it out loud, someone was there and they knew exactly what the card said. She tried to remember the voice, but to no avail she began walking around the guild with the flower. After about 2 hours of looking she sighed and turned around only to be face to face with Vlad.  
"What are you doing up? You should be resting" Vlad asked, Kimi tilted her head at him  
"And shouldn't you be at home?" Kimi said wondering if he was the one who gave her the flower  
"I am home..." He finished and Kimi frowned at that  
"Oh, do you know who put this flower on my table?" Kimi asked and showed him the flower  
"A purple violet...no I don't but the person who gave it to you must really love you" Vlad smiled as Kimi blushed slightly at 'love you'  
"Ok, I'll be going back to bed now.." She ran off back to infirmary and went to sleep wondering if it was him who gave her the flower.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FlashBack Ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kimi smiled to herself and hugged her brother randomly.  
Over with sauko and cloud they were talking about where and when they were gunna meet up, like everyone else.  
" ok...everyone else might be meeting up at 9...so maybe that's when we should meet up" sauko stated nicely  
"Hmm good..and no train correct?" Cloud smiled, they both were dragon slayers so both of them hated vehicles.  
"Not even a question!" Sauko answered, he took out a map he had around and laid it on the table. At that time Cana came over.  
"Do I need to get you guys a babysitter, we don't have Ashe or Arkinna to keep you to from fighting and to pay attention" Cana said seriously with a bit of teasing hiding in what she said.  
"No, we are not kids we can be serious when we need to" Sauko defended, kinda hurt she though they would forget all about a comrade  
"I know but you two are almost just like gray and natsu" Cana said and walked a way  
"I hope they get better but this does get us the chance to prove we aren't just like them..." Cloud stated, he worried about his sister and began thinking that maybe just maybe this may cause Ashe's memories of him to come back, This thought caused Cloud to smile to himself.  
"What's wrong, why are you smiling?" Sauko asked tilting his head looking at cloud  
"Oh..can't I smile? Anyway nothing's wrong" cloud answered then looked back at the map. He pointed towards the forest and smirked.  
"They will most likely hide now so we should go to the forest" he noticed  
"..no, I saw a plane yesterday and now that I think about it, it looked...out of the ordinary" sauko sighed  
"We have to check out the plane before we do anything, it looked like it was heading for Galuna island" sauko said and marked a big red X on the map where Galuna island is.  
~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At nine a clock everyone was ready and meet up at there spots. And all left towards there paths to find Lucy first the group Kimi with Kyosei, Candy and Styles, Sauko and Cloud, Crystal and Ryuga, Blaire and Jura, then Vlad and Atticus. At the guild Lukario was sitting in the corner staying silent which was sort of a first. Yonyn was getting hugged to death by almost every female in the guild thinking he was so Adorable!  
'Please hurry back sis' yonyn thought to himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~with Kimi and Kyosei~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kyosei stopped in her tracks and turned around looking at the guild, it was to far to anything but she knew what she heard.  
"I'll be back as soon as I can" she whispered, Kimi turned around and looked at her confused.  
"We won't get anywhere with you just standing there"Kimi said not going to ask what Kyosei was doing.  
"Oh, oh yeah" kyosei turned around hurriedly.  
"Then let's go!" Kyosei then began running off leaving Kimi.  
"Wait for me!" Kimi hurriedly ran to catch up with kyosei.

~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile with Candy and Styles~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were the furthest from everyone going towards the other side of fiore.  
Candy was walking side by side with Styles, she tried to reach for his hand but put her hand back at her side when he suddenly turned around looking around.  
"What's wrong?" Candy asked a bit down.  
"Oh, umm..I thought I heard Kimi..." He said scratching back of his head still looking around  
"Uh...Guess she's not here" Styles said  
"She's looking for Lucy with Kyosei..we should be to" Candy told him, styles slowly turned around and walked ahead of Candy.  
"Ok.." He said a bit worried about Kimi.  
Candy hurriedly ran up beside him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~with Sauko and Cloud~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just like their plan earlier they were heading for Galuna island.  
Sauko was ahead of cloud looking around casually for some hints of where to go to find Lucy. Who had his arms crossed behind his head as he looked around for clues.  
Sauko looked up at the sky and tried to get to top of the tree to see if he could tell which way the plane went, by the direction of the smell of gasoline. 5 minutes later Sauko climbed down from the tree.  
"We're heading the right way..." Sauko said to cloud.  
"Ok, We'll get there in no time then." Cloud smiled to Sauko.  
They both kept walking then towards Galuna island.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Crystal and Ryuga~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were heading to the 'Waa forest' thinking maybe they were hiding there. They had a huge distance between them, Cystal In the front.  
Ryuga and Zwei were talking and Ryuga was getting very annoyed.  
"You have to work together!" Zwei said  
"No, I work better alone" Ryuga stated  
"And so do I so you can Leave" Crystal said, her gold eyes practically sending daggers at Ryuga, who was doing the same.  
"Geez..., we can't leave Crystal" Zwei answered for Ryuga  
"...fine, then stay out of my way and be quite" crystal said and began to walk off again  
'Stay safe sister, I'll find you soon' crystal thought with her head slightly down.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Blaire and Jura~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They where searching hargeon and other nearby towns.  
Blaire and Jura were walking side by side, blaire looking away from Jura while he was just looking ahead of them.  
"Do you know why all those girls dislike you?" Blaire asked still looking away.  
"Same reason you aren't looking at me..." Jura looked at blaire, at this blaire jumped up a bit, them only working together to find Lucy so he didn't flirt with her..but that doesn't mean he won't in the future, this caused a smile to slowly appear on his face. They kept walking in a awkward silence for a little while.  
"Sorry..." Blaire said feeling bad Jura knew why she wasn't looking at him, she slowly turned to look at him.  
"It's ok, I understand" Jura smiled and blaire quickly looked ahead.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vlad and Atticus~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vlad and Atticus were still at the guild making sure they got everything.  
Atticus yawned holding a backpack over his left shoulder for all the stuff they had.  
"Vlad, I'm bored can we go now?" He asked, Vlad was standing holding a door open saying good bye to the masters.  
"Yes, we should actually be gone by now.." He walked out the door and closed it beginning to walk off to the island.  
"Alright" they kept walking for awhile and by 11:36 they stopped their walk and sat down. They gotten a long way for how long they had been walking, Vlad looked around till he found a strong branch, he climbed onto the branch and fell asleep upside down while Atticus was sleeping on the ground in a tent with the camp fire in the middle of the two.

* * *

**If you are wondering I made them small groups so some characters will have bigger parts. If I messed up tell me and I'll fix it as quickly as I can and soon as I can but right now I'm going to a funeral so I am sorry I can't answer for a while. This is Sace saying remember your family and friends...**


	7. Ch 7

If I miss portray your OC, please tell me and I will try to fix it!

**Chapter 7  
**

**'**_The search begins'_

**_I do not own Fairy Tail _**

* * *

_Hey everyone I had writers Block and I know this sounds like an excuse, And I am sorry. I know 'Gomenasai' (So Sorry) Can't make for the time I procrastinated these stories. I am sure you probably don't care what I said and want to read the story. Well here's a good overview, Lucy was kidnapped and everyone had to go in pairs to go look for her. Now let's start.~_

* * *

**_Kimi and Kyosei_**  
By the time Kimi had caught up to Kyosei she was starting to get out of breath. Once she caught up she looked around catching her breath and wondered where Kyosei had brought them.  
"Hey Kyosei, where are we?" Kimi asked noticing as Kyo seemed focused on something to much, to hear Kimi's question.  
"Kyosei! Stop daydreaming!" Kimi said aggravated and snapped her fingers in front of Kyosei's face. Kyosei's eyes widened as a reaction as she blinked a couple times before noticing Kimi. Her face didn't changed and she started walking without saying a word. Kimi followed silently but only because she was looking for anything that may lead to Lucy. Kyosei was doing the same but more lifelessly than Kimi. For about 15 long awkward moments, the two stayed silent. Neither seemed comfortable with the situation. Finally Kyosei spoke up.  
"Why would anyone kidnap Lucy?" Sighing, she kept looking, not understanding what someone would want with Lucy. She wasn't a rich girl, her father was gone, And wasn't the strongest in the guild either. Kimi frowned, It didn't make sense maybe it had to do with Lucy's past or her magic. There wasn't much options, as to why she was kidnapped. She started thinking about it, the frown growing little by little.  
"people always kidnap her, either for her power or to get money. They couldn't have found more ways to use her power could they?" Kimi asked, it was worrisome and made her want to look faster, If she was right then it is highly likely she is getting tortured right now. They both became silent again slowing down to start a more through search. Picking up anything that grabbed their interest.  
"Maybe, when we get back we should ask if it is a possibility" Kimi nodded at that and they stayed silent the rest of time, completely focused. Every now and then they would find something that may be connected to Lucy, like a piece of hair, blood,chipped rocks or anything that seemed out of the ordinary. Soon enough they met a dead end, and had to go back to the guild and check up on how everyone else is doing in their search.

~Time skip 2 Hours~

"It's your fault we got lost! If you didn't just run off we wouldn't be stuck here right now!" Kimi yelled struggling to get out a living tree's branches that had wrapped around her. Kyosei stayed silent struggling just as much to get out. The tree seemed to be sapping away their energy the longer they were trapped. Soon enough Kimi got tired of the tree's and looked around, Finding on the ground nearby. The doll's Red button eyes seemed to be filled with emotion. Soon enough the doll seemed to change into a tall and thick Creature that made sounds that seemed like muffling. His small stubbed feet had turned into massive boot shaped feet as his arms have turned into hulking leather like muscles. His hands now had four fingers including a thumb so his is capable of making fists. His mouth stitched up but opened slightly with strings holding it from opening fully. The doll made a loud sound like a roar, making the trees stop but not fall over from the force of the roar. quickly charged at the tree's, tearing the branches off of Kimi as quickly as possible. The Living tree didn't make a sound but tried to tie down the Humanoid's feet to the ground. Kimi went ahead and went over to Kyosei, trying to release her from the grip because she was beginning to lose consciousness. Meanwhile Mr. Voodoo was fighting the living tree, ripping off all the limbs and tearing out the roots that showed up. The ENT (living tree) Released it's self from the earth giving it a giant old Human like form. The branches that had been ripped off looked like he had no arms to begin with, The tree backed away and slowly grew its arm's back. Retreating so it could have time to heal. The ENT's Blackish Green eyes appeared dull, compared to leaves sprouted from it. Mr. Voodoo Let out a muffled noise and stomped over to the ENT, making earthquakes with each stomp. The tree didn't fall still, backing away until its arms grew back and it grabbed the humanoid doll by the ankle and started swirling him around in the air. Kimi stopped freeing Kyosei, watching as he companion was sent flying.

"NO!" Kimi yelled, Anger rushing through her giving her a sudden adrenaline rush, both her hands hit the ground in front of her, one on top of the other. A Huge wind started blowing upward and strongly. Kimi's eyes closed tightly as a white magic circle formed where her hands were, the circle seemed to have a full circle in the middle with different phases of the moon around it. The wind blew faster enough to clear the skies showing it was on a full moon. Her raven hair whipping around with the wind. Next thing you hear was a wolf like howl, tons of them. The ENT stared at Kimi in confusion, not understanding what was going on. Slowly a human like creature started to appear from the magic circle. Once it was completely out, the creature howled and Kimi took a deep breath, almost out of magic for using a strong creature. had seen the whole thing and pushed itself off the ground, a large print where he landed. The Human-like doll and Human-like Wolf lunged/Stomped at the ENT. The two ended up ripping the ENT up into twigs, sticks and logs. Kimi had completely forgotten about Kyosei and by the time she remembered the Tree had let her go and Kyosei laid on the ground unconscious. Kimi's violet eyes widened as she ran over to Kyosei and checked for a pulse. Letting out a sigh, Putting out her hands over Kyosei she started using a small healing spell so she might be able keep her alive longer. Her voice shaky she spoke up, the werewolf already gone.

"Make...a...fire, It's...getting dark..." Mr. Voodoo nodded and got all the big logs into a patch of dry grass before he turned back to a doll. Kimi frowned and picked up the doll and hugged him. Then using two flint rocks to set the fire and started trying to heal Kyo again.

{Kyosei's P.o.v ~ before passing out~}

Everything's getting so dark, So heavy why can't I make out what's going on? Only thing I can think of is Yonyn, I hope he's okay...I smiled softly thinking of my little brother, I haven't even noticed Kimi trying to free me from the tree. I know this might sound like a quitter but i lost the strength to struggle a while ago. My smile felt heavier as time went by, After a while I couldn't hold it anymore and it took everything just to stay awake for a bit longer. All I could hear was the sound of a animal roaring, stomps,howls and the wind. It was so loud that it was giving me a headache. Sleep didn't seem so bad anymore, Closing my eyes I dreamed of being back at the guild with everyone okay and my brother safe with me. I hope this dream comes true...

* * *

**_With Lucy_**

Lucy had woken up, Its been few day's since she was kidnapped and so far there seemed to be no reason for her to be here. She had managed to get them to let her stay in a room though. took a LOT of negotiating but she ended up getting a Suite. She still wished to be at Fairy Tail but at least she wasn't spoon fed to a pole anymore. Sighing she sat up and walked to a window watching the airship flying over a ocean. Fairy Tail could be seen but was in the distant.

"I hope everyone's okay..." She whispered looking down in sadness, that is before the sound of the door handle made her look at the reflection of the door through the glass. When the door opened she grit her teeth seeing it was none other than her captor. He had black hair kinda like rouge, besides the bangs. With Blueish Hazel eyes. The man smiled at Lucy through the mirror, the smile seemed to perfect to be real.

"Oh Lucy, you know you can't go till I am done right?" Lucy kept her eyes fixated on the water outside the window. She had started to hate him but she had already tried to escape multiple times and it failed terribly each time.

"I know, but it does not mean I can't hope they are okay!" Lucy clenched her teeth and fists even more wishing the man would leave her presence already. She had not found out why he needed her yet, but she did know he wouldn't give her up easily. Even going to so much to take away all her keys, and whip. Lucy now had no way to defend herself or attack someone.

"It doesn't but it won't help you if you think about them" The man said, truth and worry evident in his eyes. He walked close to her and tried to lay a hand on her shoulder, She slapped his hand away. Confusion and anger in her own eyes.

" Say's who?! YOU? Well you can't make me forget them!" She said walking over to the opening and pointing outside.

"GO NOW" The man raised his hands up in surrender, smiling. Laughing at her as he walked out.

"It will just get worse-" before he could finish she slammed the door on his face and decided to go take a bath to relax.

* * *

**_Any advice? please tell my i would LOVE to hear it! Well hope you like the story and sorry it isn't very long. ~Myths (or Sacelia which ever XD)  
_**


End file.
